


1898——路德维希不懂死亡

by Diante



Series: World falling apart [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A point before new century, A point before new world, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 基尔伯特正因俾斯麦去世产生的无端惶惑而不安，因此他在例行聚会上诘问刚失去皇后的奥匈盟友们。在歌舞升平的夜晚，路德维希凝望英雄广场上的卡尔雕像。世纪末的他们何尝不在走向死亡？
Series: World falling apart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785310
Kudos: 1





	1898——路德维希不懂死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 捷克-佩特拉；巴伐利亚-利奥波德

“关于皇后被暗杀一事，我是否会悲恸——九年前，九年前你就问过我此类问题，我想你的记性不至于这么差，基尔伯特。”罗德里赫用食指关节抵着眼镜的镜架，用比先前略急促的声音说道，应着普鲁士提出的问题。而路德维希，在旁沉默许久的、年轻的德意志第二帝国，继续扮演一个好的观察者和聆听者的角色，未从氛围中捕捉到任何能泄露说话者不悦情绪的信号。他只是把语速加快了些，这并不代表什么——人们在跳舞时也未必步步踩上节拍，路德维希想，他们只是比方才谈论农业产值时加快了些。

基尔伯特的鼻腔里跑出一声轻哼。罗德里赫话毕后，房间里鸦雀无声，因而这泄气风笛似的声音足够引人注意。这使路德维希转过头，把目光投到哥哥的脸上。基尔伯特把原本支在下巴的手摆上桌，五个手指轮番敲击两次板面：“所以呢？你还会像鲁道夫自杀时一样回答？”

“那时我回答了什么？”罗德里赫皱着眉头看他，好像真把这事忘得一干二净。

“你说——‘我现在正和收到安托瓦内特被处刑的消息时一样，十分平静。’而她死时，我仍记得你说，‘弗朗西斯觉醒了，他在追求自由。’说什么自由？国运危机前，我倒觉得你冷静到冷血。”基尔伯特又把手放下去，和左手一同交叉着，抱在前胸。从红色瞳眸里射出的视线在奥地利的脸上转了转，绕过旁边的伊丽莎白与佩特拉，抬升到利奥波德，巴伐利亚王国那儿。这是高大的金发青年自镜厅后，初次参与两个帝国间的多人集会。他并不乐意涉足这种场合，在之前的对话中已经神游许久，因此看向基尔伯特时眼睛里带着一丝茫然。

“巴伐利亚，那好歹也是你家的公主，”基尔伯特挑起眉毛道，“伊丽莎白·亚美莉·欧根妮。”他的语速比罗德里赫更快，路德维希盯着手表默数，他在五秒内多说了四个音节。

路德维希以为北德意志联邦条约的签署在极大程度上消减了利奥波德对基尔伯特的敌意，但显然矛盾没有与之匹配地、大幅地瓦解。巴伐利亚用麻木而缺乏感情的声音回道：“普鲁士，死亡对我们而言很平常。至少在路德维希——我是说国王路德维希死时，我没有你现在这样大的动静。那时他只有四十一岁。”

突然被叫到名字的德意志帝国本能地抖了抖身子，他抬起眼睛，看见利奥波德正瞪着自己。“死”这样的词汇与“路德维希”联系在一起——他希望目光如炬的利奥波德没有赋予回答什么隐晦含义。他花了一些时间来把自己与那位钟情新天鹅堡与瓦格纳歌剧的英年早逝的小国王分开，却突然想起1871年，因普奥战争而蒙受屈辱的他不曾出席德皇的加冕。

到此时，纵然他缺少察言观色的经验，也发觉原本漫无边际的闲谈已变为关于死亡的讨论。

路德维希不懂死亡，他把脑袋缩回去，继续倾听。

“噢，茜茜她喜欢我。”匈牙利说，深情地念着皇后的昵称，很巧合地，她们也有相同的名字，“她喜欢我，她常来布达佩斯，要和我比试骑马。”她说着，做出遥想亲密故人的一抹神情：“愚蠢的刺客鲁契尼，他根本不知道茜茜的价值和重担。天哪，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

伊丽莎白还没成为罗德里赫的妻子时，另一位伊丽莎白已经嫁给了奥地利皇帝弗朗茨。路德维希那时还是个孩子，刚长到罗德里赫的眉梢那么高。他到维也纳拜访时曾与皇后有过一面之缘。她有丰茂的浅褐色头发，像海德薇莉女士一样。他那时尚小，未察觉她们身上的另一重相似点。

“疯疯癫癫的无政府主义者，他不明白自己在做什么。”她补充道。

丈夫罗德里赫朝她看，眼神里带着一贯的淡漠。与匈牙利不同，他并不认可这失职的皇后和不合格的母亲。但谈论到这份上，他也有了话要与大家说。他清了清嗓子，以作出声音澄澈致辞：“就和民族主义狂热者一样可怕，丽兹——我是说，你若是沉迷一件事物，你就会不明白自己在做什么。”

他用余光瞄伊丽莎白，但眼珠正对着波西米亚。路德维希顺着他的目光往那头看，见到佩特拉端正地坐在椅子上，两手交握，掌根贴着桌面，而眼神投向几人以外的方向——她似乎同巴伐利亚一样心不在焉。这时，路德维希见她抿了抿唇，把头向着奥地利转过去，表情庄重，眼神像两把刺刀。路德维希想起来，这个身材矮小的女人年纪比他和他哥哥加起来还大。她像伊丽莎白一般住进罗德里赫的家，但却没享有妻子的身份。

路德维希心算着佩特拉的岁数，然后得出结论：大致与巴伐利亚王国相同。一种奇怪的情感突然从他的思索中冒出来，这时低沉的女声打断了他。

“奥地利，我想你不是在与我说话。”佩特拉扬起下巴，颈部的皮肤绷得很紧，她说的是捷克语，路德维希听不懂。罗德里赫少见地，且与他礼貌待人的习惯相悖地没有回复，而是侧过身对伊丽莎白耳语。

“去叫管家把甜品拿来。”他说话时气流在她耳道当中旋转。伊丽莎白觉得痒，耸了耸肩，很快就起身出门去了。

高跟鞋在地上踩出几下冷漠的声响。基尔伯特突然笑起来，用尖滑的嗓音去戳圆桌对面的罗德里赫的胸口：“你对丽兹的态度真可谓颐指气使。也难怪，斐迪南皇储并不喜欢她吧？”

路德维希看到罗德里赫的五官微妙地动了一下，一池水拔去栓塞时初显的微小旋涡出现在他脸上。他的手指桌沿按得发白，那双眼睛里有股要辩解什么又抗拒辩解的矛盾神气。路德维希急忙用放在桌下的手扯了扯基尔伯特肘部的衣袖：“哥哥……”

基尔伯特这天的状态看上去不好——字面上地。他穿着熨烫整齐的燕尾服，头发也梳得一丝不苟，但情绪并不在状态，路德维希看得出。或许他像是一个把自己装进好皮囊的落魄灵魂般地要故意说些话来激怒罗德里赫——路德维希想，他必须要制止，可惜他不知要如何参与到他们的话题中去，他太年轻了，在座的每一位都比他年长数倍。因此他只能把基尔伯特的小臂外侧握在手中，祈盼他不要再开口。

而深谙普鲁士和奥地利处事风格的佩特拉又去望窗外。与此同时，利奥波德正从窗外把视线转回来。于是波西米亚和巴伐利亚，两个肩并肩生长的古老王国在此时四目相交。利奥波德抬了抬眼皮，然后弓着背，把头也低下去，右手在腿间的空档里拨弄左手的拇指。佩特拉的目光越过他几乎放平的颈部往外看。路德维希在这一瞬间学会用东张西望来缓解尴尬的技巧，也向外面转过头去，但只看到一棵大树的中段，粗糙的树皮上有几个显眼的盘结。而实际上那棵树下，年轻的贵族们正在花园的步道上漫步。更远的地方，天空晴朗无云，夕阳笼着英雄广场上卡尔大公的雕像。他能听见鸟儿的啾啁和宴厅里隐隐飘来的乐声。

伊丽莎白回来了，没有带来管家，而是带来内阁大臣。他告诉这里的大人物们，宴会已经一切就绪。

这场奇妙的关于死亡的讨论在一个可能引发小小战争的时间点戛然而止。

*

金碧辉煌的舞厅，形形色色的人影。皇后殒命后只过了半月舞乐又在皇宫响起了，路德维希认为这不太好，不过他是没法提意见的。他被基尔伯特丢在盛放马卡龙的珐琅托盘边，可惜他早就不是孩子了，对甜点并不那么感兴趣。他东张西望着看见另一个没融入舞池的人：罗德里赫在那儿呆呆站着，犹豫许久，终于还是借口身体不适从地毯上退出来，为提前离场向众人道歉。他说伊丽莎白是个好妻子，他相信她能主持好宴会。

为什么没有人挽留他呢？路德维希焦急着看了兄长一会儿，基尔伯特却不看罗德里赫的方向，自顾自托起伊丽莎白的手欣赏把她的手指箍得红肿的婚戒。最后，路德维希也借口没有女士作伴匆匆离场，极力忽略背后可能出现的大人们“果然如此”的笑脸硬着头皮从热闹中走开。于是在宴会厅里，基尔伯特挽起伊丽莎白，利奥波德搂上佩特拉。他们面带微笑，又从僵硬的舞步中显而易见地体现出各自心事重重，心怀鬼胎。他们周围的官员们、贵族们、用不同语言交流的各民族人们在此觥筹交错，把厅堂变作承载了雨后春笋般冒出的歌剧院、音乐厅、大学、各类文化艺术殿堂的维也纳城的缩影。而在长廊上，路德维希追上了罗德里赫。男人定定地停在他身前。

路德维希刚跑过一段很长的路，要喘一口气再与他说话。而罗德里赫扫过他的表情便已经看明白来意，轻声地对他说：“我没事。我要去看一看皇帝。这件事对他的打击很重。”

路德维希的眼睛里有一闪一闪的光，他冲动地握住罗德里赫的双手：“我替他和你道歉。”

罗德里赫让那双结实的手握着，抬头仰视起从拿破仑铁蹄下诞生的年轻人。他很漂亮，也很单纯，像赤着脚在沙滩走的孩童，一路踩在软和的暖沙上，从而淡忘了关于砂砾中终是埋藏尖锐陷阱的忠告。没有谁不会因死亡而悲恸，在这摇摇欲坠的世界之中由猜疑、恐惧、欲望落空带来的悲恸则更甚。巴尔干半岛的枪声频繁响起，加勒比海上美国正在争夺他的殖民地；翩翩起舞的国家们，在欲摧毁又没彻底摧毁的古老建筑当中，和着叛逆又秩序的圆舞曲，被时代洪流裹挟着、推动着、胁迫着向前，走向极致疼痛中的自我拉扯和毁灭。

“谢谢你。你是个好孩子。”

罗德里赫拉了一下他的手，两人分开了。他必须去弗朗茨皇帝面前，安慰这位垂垂老矣的英雄，像曾经安慰许多人，安慰神圣罗马一样，让他在灾难中寂寞而坚强地活下去。而路德维希没有回宴会厅，他一路跑出皇宫外，在广场上久久地凝望那位勒马扬旗的英雄。

他不会知道基尔伯特的反常表现源自俾斯麦死亡带来的长达两个月的不安、惶惑、恐惧，也不会知道同奥地利的斐迪南一般，统治他的亦是一位即将改变帝国命运的君主；他更不知道很快一颗子弹会撕开悲喜剧的幕布，之后伊丽莎白会率先披上红衣，佩特拉从不值得半点怀念的大房子搬出去，利奥波德要随伊丽莎白的步伐起义，此后罪恶的中心又在他身上建立，罗德里赫将被肢解、分裂，然后和他、和基尔伯特一起走入通货膨胀的地狱。天色越来越暗，皇宫的窗户里打出明光，是歌舞升平的夜幕里一只只窥伺的眼睛。如果他能在自我毁灭中重建，迎接第四十年，那么他将在此为罗德里赫出演一场刺杀，与罗德里赫共演一场合谋。

——到那时他要把死亡带给旧世界。


End file.
